A Sound Reset
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: In a future where Naruto is finally Hokage, a disaster strikes and is giving no other choice but to go back in time with his friend Raven and save his home in his 5 year old body from the very beginning of it all. AU. Naruxhina, OCxIno
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I do own Raven. This fanfic is not for sale and I do not wish to have to resort to telling the Admin's that my story has been theifed. Also this fanfic is M rated.

Authors notes: As you probly dont know who I am, I'll give you a little bit of information on me, this story and the general things you'll need to know.  
I am Raven blackwood, my character, Raven Blackwood, is based upon an OC of mine. However it is not a 'self insert'.  
This is a Alternate Universe (AU) fanfiction. I've seen so many people try them, and the ones I've seen I fell in love with. So I wanted to give it a try. Even if mine isn't very good.  
I have a naruto OC series called "A sound" and then either 'mind', 'return' or 'idea'. So check them out. None are finished. But are the backbone from where this fanfic came from so check them out or things will be hard to understand.  
I have 4 parings for this story, one is naruto and hinata, also known as NaruxHina. Another one is Raven and Ino, OCxIno. And the third is Shikamaru and Temari, ShikaxTema. And last but not least, Neji and Tenten, NejixTen.  
Unfortunetly, the ShikaxTema and NejixTen will not be in depth. This is mainly a Naruto and Raven oriented fanfic.

Other than that, enjoy!

With a loud 'thud' noise a 5 year old blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, fell unceremoniously onto his hard wooden floor of his bedroom. Upon rolling out of his bed from a rather weird dream.

Rolling onto his back the young boy lazily rubbed at his eyes, attempting futilely to rub away the sleep that had taken up residence in the corner of his eyes. Opening his eyes and steadily taking note of his surroundings, the small child saw nothing out of the ordinary in his one bedroom apartment. Orange clad clothes strewn about; mountains of empty ramen pots left haphazardly on the top of the kitchen counter and even a broken window or two.

As was unfortunately normal routine for this particular youngster, due to the people in the masses that hated him for something he had no idea about and had little choice in the matter to begin with.

Yawning loudly, the blonde haired kid sat up and looked around for some clothes. Currently only wearing a plain black shirt with a red spiral on the back and a pair of green boxer shorts he'd received as a birthday gift. Which unfortunately again, he didn't get many of.

Just as the boy spotted a orange sweater and reached out to grab it, a sudden pain started throbbing in his head. A pain unlike he'd ever felt before. Almost like his brain was being liquefied by thousands of jagged rocks grinding together till his mind was nothing but mush. Then everything being somehow pulled back together again with large metal hooks.

As soon as the pain began, it died down just as quick.

With the pain gone, his body continued throbbing for a while, everything felt like it was moving of it's own accord under his skin. Reforming just as his head felt.

And again, as quickly as it begun, it died down just as quick.

After having involuntarily thrashing around on the hard wooden floor, the blond haired child sat himself back up. Holding his head in pain he stumbled to his feet and climbed back in bed, using all his will power just lay down on the mattress without crying out in agony.

Despite how much pain the young one was in, the moment his head hit the pillow, he was in a deep sleep. Or at least what he was assuming was sleep.

It wasn't until he heard grumbling and shouting noises that he realised he wasn't asleep. And he was no longer in his bed.

Opening his eyes he realised he was in a dark corridor, filled with tunnels and pipes. There were no lights, but a gold coloured glow made it possible to see.

He was starting to think it might have been a dream of some sorts. But he felt the water that was around his feet.

Looking down the end of the corridor he awoke in, he heard the shouting again but this time he thought he also heard a growl like noise as well. Walking towards the noises, the boy noticed that the further he went, and the louder the sounds became, a red glow took over from the gold.

When he finally made it close enough to make out the words, he hid behind a pipe that was sticking out from the floor to the ceiling and listened in.

"Shut up furrball, it was my only choice." The voice sounded oddly familiar, sort of warm and trusting yet also demanded respect. Sort of like old man hokage.

"**YOU INSOLENT FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS!" **The second voice was anything but warm and trusting. More like a bellowing monster.

"If it makes you feel better, then my version of you says that once the merger is complete you'll effectively double in power."

"**While that is a most tempting offer. What makes you think I'll allow such a think?"**

"Oh, the great and mighty kyuubi is turning down power is he?"

**"For one thing, it's 'Lord Kyuubi' to you. Secondly, we demons have no specific gender in the human realm. And three, I'm already stronger than any mortal, more power would be preferred, but isn't nessecary."**

The kid was instantly scared, he knew the stories about the 9 tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha. The great forth hokage defeated him, but died doing so. The man was a legendary person, a great hero and the ninja that he wanted to be better than. Only then would the villagers stop hating him. Only when he would be an even better Hokage, would he be appreciated.

But that wasn't the important thing; this one voice was talking to some deeper more.. evil voice that claimed to be the kyuubi. Maybe he'd died in his sleep and was in hell.

But if that had been the case why wasn't their any ramen and where was everyone that was supposed to be being nice to him and calling him Hokage?

"Dammit, your even more stubborn back here than mine is."

**"Enough flatteries, I've had enough of this. I refuse. Now go away you insolent pest. Before I eat you."**

"I was trying to go about this nicely, but my kyuubi already told me he was going through a stubborn phase back around this time. I admit for once I should have listened to him. The merger will take place whether you like it or not."

At this the 'kyuubi' went absolutely mad, shouting, growling, calling death threats and swearwords that the young boy had not heard of yet.

And it was at a moment of silence that a drip of water decided to drip down onto the boys bare neck, causing him to shiver and gasp. Giving away his position.

Both voices went quiet, and the boy could sense someone moving, after a second or two, footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. He was trying to decide at first which way to run, but he found he was too scared to move at all.

When the person finally rounded a corner and came into view, the boy shut his eyes tight, falling back on the old idea that it can't hurt you if you don't see it.

He already knew it wasn't true, but there wasn't much he could do about it either way.

The person stopped for but a moment before taking a few more strides and ending a few inches from the boy. Sensing that the person was kneeling down the blonde haired kid cringed, hoping the killer blow would be at least mercifully painless.

But no deathblow came, instead he felt a hand gently place itself onto his shoulder, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Opening his one eye a tad the boy looked up at the person, and saw not a monster or a psychotic killer. But a blonde haired man wearing the Hokage uniform.

--

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm the ho… actually there's many ways I can answer that, but I think the best way is to be honest. Right?"

Receiving a nod in reply the man continued.

"This is a lot to take in, so feel free to ask as many questions as you like ok?"

Getting another nod in reply the man sat himself down on the floor and leant against the wall.

"My name.. is Namikaze Naruto."

"Cool, my names Naruto too mister."

"I know that," receiving a puzzled look from the boy Naruto took the opportunity to explain, "I know who you are because. I'm you."

"how can you be me when I'm me? My name is uzumaki Naruto, not namikaze."

The older naruto couldn't help it, the kid; himself in the past was absolutely adorable. And it was only after having kids himself, could he appreciate it. Laughing softly to himself he took a deep breath.

"Well uzumaki san, let me try and explain."

"Ok mister"

Smiling at the little version of himself he received a grin back. _I was truly too cute back then, it sad that no one else thought so._ "firstly, look at these," taking off his Hokage hat and undoing the zip on his jacket, Naruto pulled the material down enough to show his whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Cool, you have the same marks as I do, are we related?"

Naruto couldn't help but face fault. _Cute, but not Hokage material yet. _

"Ok maybe we best just get straight to the point. In the future you will grow up to become an amazing ninja, truly one of the best in the whole world, you look after people that you feel are precious to you and in doing so you get many, many friends. But unfortunately, for each friend, you gain an enemy. Each enemy is stronger and stronger. You protect your loved ones and eventually become Hokage."

"How did you know I want to be Hokage mister? And thanks for having faith in me"

"I know you want to be Hokage, because I'm you, and I became Hokage.."

"But if you're me, how can I be me too?"

"I can get to that if you want me to?"

"Sure. But make it simple ok, I haven't long got up."

laughing to himself Naruto smiled, "I'll try. After you finally reach your dream of being Hokage, you get married and your happy. Happier than ichiraku ramen ever could have. However, a very bad man threatens to destroy your home, friends and family. You defeat him. But he set a plan in motion, just incase he lost. And no amount of power can stop it.."

"That's a sad story mister."

"It's not over yet. Not be a long shot. You ready for the good part?"

"Sure!"

"Well, one of your friends comes to you with a ninja technique. He tells you that it can take you back in time. To save all your loved ones. To save everyone. And do you know what you did?"

Actually thinking for a second the kid finally smiled and nodded, "I went back in time to fix it right? Be a hero that people will love?"

"Exactly! And that's who I am."

"You're a good story teller mister."

Sighing deeply Naruto felt like maybe it was a lost cause, he told his younger self exactly what happened, though slightly embellished. and he didn't beleive him. thow he couldn't realy blame him.

"Listen little uzumaki san. How about I perform a technique only a Hokage could know, would that prove it to you?"

Nodding feverently the younger Naruto started jumping up and down excitedly. Thinking along the lines of that even if it was a lie, he'd be able to see a ninja technique that he could try and copy, then he could be a Hokage himself.

--

Climbing to his feet Naruto took little Naruto by the hand and started taking him towards the kyuubi's cage, it being the only large enough area to perform a Kage level technique.

"Now don't be scared, the eyes behind the cage wont hurt you ok? Not with me here to protect you all right?"

nodding a little the Naruto walked very closely behind the older one. Once in the room the older Naruto smiled and waved towards the cage. "Don't do anything to scare the kid ok, I'm just going to prove to him I am who I say I am."

**"I heard you from here you pest. But don't think I wont do as I please."**

The voice was boomingly loud, but little uzumaki didn't see the eyes the man spoke of. Watching the man walk into the middle of the room, he sat down and watched.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" with a little puff of smoke and a audible 'pop' noise. A hundred of the man appeared, scattered throughout the room, many of the people were somehow standing on the walls as well.

"Wow!" the little blonde said while picking up a random stone and threw it at one of the people. Smiling when it hit one on the knee before dropping back into the puddle.

--

Sure Naruto was cheating, it was hardly a Kage level technique, Jounin sure. But he knew back then he didn't know which was a basic gennin technique or a Kage level technique. He knew he was safe.

"That's so awesome!"

"Yup. Now come over here for a minute ok?"

Dispelling his clones, they all puffed away into smoke as if they'd never even existed.

The little kid stood up and ran over, stopping a few inches from Naruto. Kneeling down he held his hand out and smiled. "Now, Naruto. I need to do something. Outside of this room. I can't exist. I need to share your body. It wont hurt I promise and if we don't. Our loved ones will be."

"Ok, sure. I believe you. But answer me something first."

"Sure what is it?"

"Will I be you, or me?"

"We will merge together, you will gain all my knowledge, memories and abilities. And I will simply be a part of you. You wont even consider us different people. We'll be a new one. Best of both ok?"

Nodding in reply the boy held onto the mans hand and smiled.

A few seconds later everything went dark. And the same pain from before resurfaced.

Jerking up into a sitting position he was instantly back awake and in his room.

But he was no longer himself. He might have been in a 5 year olds body. But he knew everything. The older man was telling the truth. All the memories. First kiss, every birthday, each fight, laugh, smile and sneeze. The chuunin exams invasion. Everything. And even something his future self failed to mention. Not only was he now going to have to repeat everything with foreknowledge. But he didn't come back alone. The jutsu, took two people back.

He had to rescue his partner. Or at least make sure Raven survived the technique.


	2. Karasu? Anko?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. Which is a wise decision. As I'm a obsessive compulsive and a total naruto nerd. Raven and this fanfic's original techniques however, are my property. I'm willing to allow people to share, but please ask me politely and respect my decision if it's a no.

**Authors notes: **In response to this fic's first review, i'd like to first thank Thyrokio2 for reading and reviewing. I must admit, most my other fanfics have always been so 'Raven' based I havent tried writing in perspectives other than 'Raven' or Ino. So I'm glad that i didn't do too bad. As for who Raven is, it'll be more obvious later when I show the relationship between him and Naruto. Or lack there of. Theres many narutoverses in my mind and in my own verse Raven and Naruto hated each other, but Naruto was still worried about him, angry at him for past experiences and things.. so he cares. But he's no Sasuke replacement. So yeah, keep reading and by chapter 3 or 4 you'll see a bit more of him.

Enjoy!

After the sudden flashbacks, and flooding of memories into the young Naruto's mind had finished

After the sudden flashbacks, and flooding of memories into the young Naruto's mind had finished. And he was aware of the fact his friend Raven would need assistance; he climbed out of his bed and got to work finding some clothes.

Not his usual orange clad clothing though, for his future self had finally come to terms that as hokage he would be unable to wear orange, so might as well get used to it.

Finding a lonely looking pair of black trousers and matching jacket. Naruto put them on quickly and picked reached out on his dresser for his kunai holster.

Only when his hand touched bare wood and failed to find said item did he realise that at this age, he did not have a kunai set and holster. Something he knew he would have to rectify.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he got back to the task at hand. Walking over to one of his mirrors he smiled back at the reflection of his young body and stretched his muscles.

Upon looking at himself he suddenly heard the kyuubi mentally knock before talking, **"Brat, the merger is nearly complete. Whilst I'm enjoying the power increase, I feel a strange urge to give you a warning."**

"_Warning? Of what?"_ he mentally replied back, not stopping his stretches for a moment.

"**The merger for me is easy, it's because when your blasted father sealed me inside you, I lost my physical body and became nothing more than a soul with immense youki."**

"_And that affects me how?"_

"**You have a physical body, you have a limit to how much chakra you can contain because of it."**

"_So, what will happen?"_

"**You'll explode."**

Instantly Naruto's eyes widened to the side of saucers, but before he could start screaming at the fox to fix it. He heard a loud bellowing laughter.

"**Despite you giving me such great entertainment, it's time I get serious. You wont explode as long as you seal away a portion of your chakra."**

"_You damn fox! If it wasn't for me, you'd have died along with dad!"_

"**Hahahahaha, I'm entitled to have some fun every now and then, it's not fun and games being inside you after all."**

"_Damn furrball. How much chakra should I seal away?"_

"**Well, I'd suggest half, once you've trained your physical body with weights. Then you can slowly start unsealing it bit by bit."**

"_How many points seal should it be?"_

A long while ago Naruto had given up on arguing with the kyuubi, and instead started listening to its advice. When it wasn't making fun of him, he realised the kyuubi, being a fox, was very intelligent.

When it came to seals and other such complicated jutsu, he often relied on the kyuubi to help.

"**Seven or nine points, on the safe side."**

"_Awww man, does it have to be odd?"_

After news of Naruto's father being the fourth hokage, most of his friends tried ushering Naruto into the sealing jutsu. Trying to make him follow in his father's footsteps.

Just to shut most of them up, he gave in and tried it out, he had to admit, sealing was very useful. But when sealing things containing chakra, or sealing chakra itself, things got complicated.

Chakra had to be placed into special seals that store vast amounts of chakra, without leaking it, or allowing just anyone to use it.

The amount of chakra that can be sealed, depends on the amount of points to the seal. Each point of the seal is created by each finger, or at least it does when being used on a human.

Gaara's seal that holds Shukaku for example is a 3-point seal, and because of that, the ichibi has a small amount of control. A 3-point seal is too weak to contain it all.

Back in Naruto's time, after Naruto had figured this out. He did gaara a favour and added another 2 points to the seal, sealing Shukaku's bad influences away, while allowing gaara to finally get peaceful sleep and not having to worry about releasing his demon.

Gaara, despite already claiming to be in Naruto's debt, after being allowed his first night of blissful sleep, demanded Naruto marry Temari as payment.

When Naruto tried altering the gobo no bijou's seal, kyuubi suggested turning it into an 8-point seal. Being his first 3 point sealing in actual practise.

He hated it.

Odd point seals were just awkward, he didn't know why, and didn't care to find out. Despite how many times jiraiya berated him for it. So whenever he needed to do an odd point seal, he'd do anything to try and get out of it.

"**It's either that or the demon pact way."**

"_Despite hating the whole sacrifice something aspect, I'd gladly choose it over the stupid odd point seals."_

"**Fine, but we have half an hour yet before the merger is complete. Check on your fellow pack member first."**

"_Ah! I almost forgot about Raven!"_

"**True pack leader mentality there kit."**

Deciding not to get further into an argument, else he might end up forgetting again. Naruto threw on his jacket and jumped out of his open bedroom window, instantly heading to the hokage tower.

After all, despite his enthusiasm, he actually didn't know Raven back around this age. So he had no idea where to find him. Not to mention Raven never spoke of his early years in the village. Or his time outside of the village. Or anything else for that matter.

Raven was a secretive type person. Not that he wouldn't answer if one asked. But unless one asked, then he'd rather not talk about any past experiences.

--

After about 15 minutes, Naruto finally made it to the Hokages tower, he would of made it their in half the time, but his the time travelling technique only brought over mental aspects. Not physical. He'd have to train his body viciously until he was even a fraction of his speed.

Once at the tower it was somewhat easy for Naruto to sneak past the guards. Even at the age of five he had good sneaking skills. If nothing else.

A few minutes later and a few close calls later, Naruto finally made it into the office that would one day be his again. Finding it to be empty was just the icing on the cake really. Without having to worry about old man Sarutobi asking him questions which he'd of been hard by to answer without suspicion. He was quickly able to find the list of orphans of konoha.

Whisking through the list Naruto was able to quickly find Raven. It was a highly unusual name after all. It sounded more like a ANBU code name, than it did a persons given name. At least Raven claimed it his given name.

Either way, he found him. Looking over the case number, Naruto fished out the corresponding file and looked over it for the address.

To say the blonde headed boy was surprised at the information would have been a huge understatement.

Raven, was right next door to him, two doors down, living with an ANBU carer.

It wasn't so much as being with an ANBU carer that was so shocking. After all, foreign orphans often got looked after. Nor was it the note by the side on the thirds hand writing, stating that having received payment from the child's parents, that he'd be put under ANBU care.

No, it wasn't those things that made it shocking. It was the fact he was only two damn doors away from him the whole time. He actually passed the door on the way.

Loosing control for a moment Naruto groaned at the stupidity of it, but he knew he had no way of knowing until now. But the annoyed groan alerted a nearby passing guard. Leaving Naruto no choice but to jump out of the Hokages office window and run along the ledge until he could safely jump down.

Once safe from the security, Naruto quickly made it back towards his apartment. Until he received a yawn and a knock from the kyuubi.

**"The merger is complete. It's time to seal the power away."**

"_But I got to go check on Raven."_

**"Not my problem, you can go if you want, but you'll just burst like a balloon from chakra overload if you do"**

"_I can last a little longer, team-mates come first."_

**"The fact you didn't hear any screaming when you first arrived should assure you he's fine. You've got more pressing matters"**

"_Look furrball, me and Raven might very well have been at each others throats once or twice, but if it wasn't for him we would be dead. We're going to check up on him, then I'll seal it away"_

Putting up mental barriers, Naruto blocked out any replies from the fox. He learned how to block out the annoying voice after becoming Hokage. Saved him from many unneeded headaches.

Continuing on his way back, Naruto steadily noticed the affects he was warned about. Despite using chakra to enhance his muscles to move faster. Something he shouldn't have been able to do yet in his current timeline. His chakra levels were not lowering, more so they were rising faster than he could use it.

Thankfully, he managed to make it back before he was injured or worse from his condition. Making it to the door, he realised Raven would be about.. three? Raven three years old. That would be priceless.

Knocking on the door he waited for a moment, hearing shuffling coming from within until finally he heard a faint reply. Waiting a second longer Naruto watched as the door opened up and in the doorway stood someone he did not expect in the least.

"Anko-san?"

In the doorway was none other than a Mitarashi Anko in a chuunin standard uniform minus the vest. A few meters behind her, a mountain of dirty clothes and magazines.

"Who are you? And what do you want kid?"

Looking up at Anko, Naruto bowed and put on his best most polite smile he could muster. His arms by reflex, one that he hadn't gotten into the habit of this timeline yet, raised above and behind his head.

"My names, Naruto, I live two doors down. Do you have a kettle? Mine broke and so I can't cook my ramen. And without the ramen, the dango for afterwards will go to waste."

In all honesty Naruto did in fact have a stick of dango in his apartment. And on the way out of his apartment he did take notice of the stare of his kitchen. Or lack there of.

He had a microwave, a broken kettle, a broken oven which didn't surprise him in the least considering it wasn't until he started the ninja academy that old man Hokage upped his allowance to compensate, some cutlery and a fridge. Which always seemed pretty much empty, no matter the timeline.

"Why do you need ramen when you got a perfectly good dango stick?" Anko replied. Though betraying her own words she stood aside to let him in so she could fetch him a spare kettle.

Taking a few steps in and closing the door too, Naruto smiled up. "I've always felt it tastes better after miso ramen broth."

"Dango is good by itself it needs nothing to accentuate its divinity other than a shot of sake."

"I'm five, I can't drink alcohol yet."

"Shame, it's the nectar of kami."

"Isn't that supposed to be love?"

"Exactly."

"..Nani?"

Just as Naruto was peering around a corner of the apartment, into what he thought was the kitchen. Being as it looked to be built somewhat similar in layout to his own. He heard a new voice enter the apartment.

"Dammit! I'm back with Anko Oneesan!"

"Raven san?" Naruto instantly called out, having partially recognised the voice.

"Karasu, get back to bed this instant! Your still grounded you little gaki!" Anko's reply came from the kitchen area.

"Shut up Kanko!"

"How dare you, you little runt! I've told you not to call me that!"

Straight away Naruto noticed Anko run from the way he saw her go before and dash into a room he guessed to be a bedroom. Moments later he heard crashing, thumping and bumping noises.

Walking over towards where he saw her go he poked his head into a doorway, only to be rewarded with a scene of Anko on the floor, being straddles at the chest by a 3-year-old Raven, mask and all.

Anko had teeth bared and hands around Ravens throat while Raven had his teeth bared biting Anko's arms. Trying desperately to open his airways yet again.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone.." saying nothing else Naruto walked off with a smirk at having found enough blackmail material to last multiple timelines.

Not waiting to see about the kettle, Naruto made his way silently out of the door. The only noise being made coming from the room he left the two fighting in.

"Baka Ganko!"

"Damn gaki!"

"Slutty Buranko!"

--

Making his way quickly to the nearest training grounds, Naruto unblocked the shields that he was using to ignore the kyuubi with, which was a bad decision.

Instantly being barraged by death threats, curses and swearwords that would make most sailors blush. Mentally shouting for it's container to get on with the sealing.

Making his way further into the training grounds, somewhere he was sure no one would stumble upon he set to work drawing a large circle and seals on the floor.

Doing it the demon sacrificing way was easier. Simply because, it starts with a seal, an offering of something and then what's written in the seal, happens.

Following the kyuubi's instructions Naruto finished the seals on the ground, throwing the stick he used away into the underbrush, he took a deep breath and started drawing up chakra.

Seconds later the seal on the ground started glowing and the blonde quickly started feeling the affects of an immense chakra drain. Sort of like when he first tried using the Rasengan. Or the Kamikaze no jutsu that Gaara gave him as a gift at his 18th birthday.

Either way you want to explain it, it was an enormous drain of his chakra.

The best way Naruto could word what would happen if it wasn't sealed was to imagine a balloon, the air being it's chakra. The balloon popping being when too much chakra is in, the balloon reaching its limit.

Naruto was a small balloon at the present time; imagine that balloon being inflated with a second kyuubi and a Hokage Naruto from many years in the futures worth of air.

It was close to popping. And that would be undoubtedly bad.

So the immense chakra drain was for the best.

When he felt enough had been sealed away, he started feeling very light-headed. Keeping his bearings enough, he looked down at the back of his hand where a leaf symbol appeared in blood. Above it 9 comma like toma's.

"Each toma is a section of chakra sealed away, you can release it in stages until your body is more able to use it." The kyuubi replied, answering his un asked question.

"_I feel.. very light-headed… what did we sacrifice for the seal?" Naruto in turn asked back, sure that he sounded as groggy in his mind as his body did._

**"Your firstborn"**

"_What?!"_

Without a second to think upon it more Naruto almost rammed a kunai into his gut at an attempt to hurt the kyuubi. Despite the hurting himself part. But was stopped when he heard a loud chuckling coming from his tenant.

**"Hahahahahahaha. You amuse me greatly kit. But did you really think I'd give up our offspring so easily. We foxes are noble creatures after all, our children are not treated as sacrifices."** The fox chuckled out. More than pleased with his joke than Naruto was.

"_Damn fox, don't scare me like that. Even the thought of losing little Arashi-kun… so what did we really sacrifice?"_

**"Just a small portion of my chakra. It will regenerate by tomorrow. Not that it would make a difference to my devastating power with the amount I have now anyway."**

"_Ok then.." _not even having enough energy to mentally reply. Naruto was quickly unconscious. Fast asleep in the woods with nothing to protect his five-year-old self.

**Authors notes:** What to say first? 'Little Arashi-kun' is Naruto's aforementioned child in his previous timeline... No comment really..  
I loved writing the Raven and Anko scene. It wrote itself. Especially that saucy position. I really did not plan that ahead, just one of those parts that you write and realise what you did and laugh like it was real.

**Translations: **

Karasu **Raven/Crow  
**Kanko **dry and harden** ((referring to her lack of ability to bear children and/or her personality and humour))  
Gaki **Brat  
**Baka **Idiot  
**Ganko **Stubbornness (an), obstinacy** ((referring to her personality))  
Buranko **Swing **((Do I really need to explain?))

I'm aware that the sealing away his power isn't an old thing. and i know that it might seem very very similar to another fanfic by the name of **'For The Love Of My Friends' **But I swear right now, it was inspired by but not intended to rip any idea's off. I just felt that if it a timetravelling jutsu did exist. Such an affect would happen. And such a sealing would be needed.

Most timetravelling AU fics usually go along the canon plot changing things and showing the affects those seeming small differences make, so a lot of things will seem familiar. If you dont like it, then dont read.

Till next chapter!


End file.
